<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>漢普敦宮的美人 by tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998125">漢普敦宮的美人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling'>tinling (Lynette_WhiteLady)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Windsor Beauties [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breastfeeding, F/M, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_WhiteLady/pseuds/tinling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《5 Goodbye Kisses and 1 Morning Kiss》的外傳</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/Prussia (Hetalia), Female England/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Windsor Beauties [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>漢普敦宮的美人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>題目：漢普敦宮的美人 #1 <br/>作者：天寧<br/>配對：主普英，ALL英可能<br/>出處：Axis Power Hetalia<br/>分類：R 15<br/>警告：我不擁有黑塔利亞。<br/>         角色各種OOC</p>
<p>自我流英子——羅斯瑪麗‧柯克蘭</p>
<p>有OC出現，自擬國家及地區。<br/>神聖羅馬帝國——海因里希‧貝什米特<br/>性轉漢諾威王國——安內洛蕾‧哈特曼<br/>直布羅陀——麗貝卡‧費爾南德斯‧卡斯蒂利亞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>以下內容全屬個人觀點，與現實組織、國家及軍事機構無關<br/>筆者對文章保留一切權利，謝絕所有無授權轉載或抄襲</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>各位新年快樂，願在羊年裡大家有更美好的相遇<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>基爾伯特非常不擅長應對女性，他從小生活在一堆男人裡，不論聖職者或是軍人也不是女性能輕易涉足的行業——他對女性的印象來自聖經及世俗弟兄的描述，還有假小子匈牙利的平底鍋攻擊，當了公國後他才多接觸了女性(順道在他的上司的計算下初嘗禁果)，自此他不幸患上女性恐懼症——腓特烈大帝的無憂宮可是他的天堂，喔，不，是他們，畢竟那位尊貴的哲學家國王可是不近女色的，而他的宮殿裡只有男人。<br/>安內洛蕾‧哈特曼算是個例外，這名韋爾夫家的鄰居曾經兩次把她的公主帶到普魯士舉行婚禮，基爾伯特不情願的站在新人的背後，安內洛蕾抓著他的手臂嫻雅地微笑，基爾伯特隱隱聽到她不耐煩的咒罵。<br/>“喔，別傻了，我親愛的鄰居，“晚宴時她優雅地把酒杯舉至嘴邊，剛好擋去貴族的目光，“這樣的買賣比盟約更不可靠，但我們還要出席，祝福這對新人，真是浪費時間。”<br/>基爾伯特愕視著他的鄰居，安內洛蕃還是抓著他的一邊手臂，他覺得他是安內洛蕾的擋箭牌，為她擋去年輕貴族的挑釁，同時滿足他的上司及漢諾威大使的要求。新人們在舞廳跳舞，基爾伯特拉著安內洛蕾滑入舞池柔軟的紅毯，他笨拙地顯示他在他慘不忍睹的舞蹈課學會的舞蹈，安內洛蕾倒也不介意，她厚重的絲繡裙襬不時掃過基爾伯特的腳。<br/>安內洛蕾被安排睡在基爾伯特的房間，他們的上司戲謔地看著他們一同進房，基爾伯特才關上門，安內洛蕾就拉出行李箱裡的男裝換上，把純情的普魯士嚇過半死。她狠狠地拋下假髮，洩恨似的踢開她的緊身上衣和裙箍，深亞麻色長髮的女人揉著她淤青的腰，不怎文雅地問候了她的上司和法國。<br/>安內洛蕾不客氣地把小圓桌和兩張椅子搬到房間中央，基爾伯特對她的隨意和豪邁感到驚訝，他想他終於找到伊麗莎白的對手——後來他才發現他錯了，跟不列顛的那對海盜姐妹相比安內洛蕾簡直是天真的小白兔——漢諾威跟基爾伯特打牌喝酒一整晚，意外地打了個平手。<br/>基爾伯特覺得安內洛蕾是他的好酒友，好哥兒，他感謝安內洛蕾家的公主為他帶來老弗列茨，還有羅斯瑪麗。</p>
<p>韋爾夫家的喬治二世是個幸福的傢伙，他的國家都是俊男美女，那怕在容姿出眾的文化意識化身裡也是頂級的，柯克蘭一家和安內洛蕾的畫像大大飽足了喬治二世及貴族們的眼光，大/英/帝/國和不/倫/瑞/克/-/卡/倫/貝/格/公/國的目光深邃，經過藝術家修飾的面容冷嚴驕傲，他們隔著一幅畫布，像奧林匹克的神祇般俯視世間的一切。<br/>基爾伯特站在巨大的畫像前，他被深深地震撼了，他從沒見過安內洛蕾如此肅穆的身姿，她應是一匹烈馬，在呂納堡的石楠花草原上自由地奔馳，是連老熟的騎手也難以馴服的良駒。<br/>普/魯/士理智地意識到畫像的政治目的——這個馬威下的有夠狠——銀髮的騎士心涼地想，他的老爹一言不發地打量畫像，他感到一陣迫力，他脖子後的汗毛也豎起來。畫像中央的金髮女子看得他不怎自在，一身戎裝的她握著藍寶石權杖，慵懶地依靠巨大的地球儀。<br/>“……驕傲的英/格/蘭喔，”基爾伯特敬畏地呢喃，“不列顛的戰爭女王。”<br/>“不是海洋的女主人？“腓特烈半開玩笑地說，他微微鬆開拳頭，“不列顛可是海洋的霸者。”<br/>“我們的爺爺不准許……”基爾伯特搖頭，“他要我們以民族的名義發誓，海洋的女主人只能屬於不/列/顛/尼/亞……爺爺曾經來到這海島，他教導我們千萬不要輕看不列顛的任何人，尤是女人，她們比日耳曼最強悍的勇士更堅強。”<br/>“……他曾經栽在她們的手裡？“<br/>“不知道，”基爾伯特說，“但本大爺知道，不列顛的女人連羅/馬/帝/國也不敢招惹。”<br/>“那是他們的錯，”羅斯瑪麗說，她沒有理會被她的突然出現嚇到的普魯士人，“他們羞辱了愛西尼的王后和公主們，那可憐的女士才拿起她的長槍，挑戰無恥的羅馬人……這是不列顛女人被懼怕的原因，我們是一群不顧一切的瘋子。“<br/>基爾伯特呆了呆，不列顛的戰爭女王，從日不落西/班/牙/帝/國手中奪去帝冠，帶領她的兄姐把失勢的安東尼奧一腳踢下貧民窟的女人就站在他的前方，冷嘲似的微笑。她跟弗朗西斯和安東尼奧說的女巫不同，她珍珠似的明頰、藏在貴族衣飾下的嬌小身軀和沈靜的身姿儼如英格蘭灰藍的天空，微弱的陽光穿透滿天灰雲，蘊含巨大的力量和靜謐堅定的意志。英格蘭人的大眼睛碧綠迷人，櫻桃色的嘴唇能吐出刀子似的刻涼譏諷，香檳金的長髮整齊地綰在腦袋，普/魯/士和他的國王也承認英/格/蘭的美，但她的美是清靈而神秘的，像是希臘神話裡的寧芙或是斯堪地那維亞神話的精靈的美麗。<br/>羅斯瑪麗從容地朝腓特烈敬禮，動作像軍人般簡練，古老的橡木大門在她的背後打開，基爾伯特預感他將走進一個精密冷酷的局，但他不介意也不害怕，他期待那可見的戰爭烽火和羅德里希屈辱無奈的表情，還有他心愛的腓特烈交予他的背部。</p>
<p>七年戰爭是絕望和利益的交錯，不列顛是這場混戰的最終羸家，柯克蘭家從弗朗西斯手中奪去印度及加拿大的殖民地，他們為那片豐渥的土地及源源不盡的原材料感到興奮，不/列/顛/尼/亞/女/神為她的孩子們高唱戰歌，純白的紗裙化成海浪，侵略性的歌聲拍打著諸國的海岸。</p>
<p>不列顛的戰爭女王的笑靨和碧眸讓日耳曼的勇士們沈醉， 當她牽著安內洛蕾的手，環著營火跳舞時，普魯士和漢諾威的軍人們停下他們手上的動作，最迷地看著那頭香檳金的長髮在銀輝下流淌，羅斯瑪麗修長有力的腿用力地跳踏，她的笑聲猶如香甜的蜂蜜啤酒，一點一點地封閉他們的理智。<br/>戰場上的英/格/蘭/王/國儼如女武神降世，她眼裡的冷炎點燃了普魯士人的鬥志，她的冷笑和驕傲的身姿是戰場上的一點亮色——不列顛的戰爭女王，他聽到士兵們失神地喃喃——英格蘭人君臨並控制她參與的所有戰爭，她是當之無愧的女王。安內洛蕾為她披上鮮紅的大衣，她別好腰上的長劍和手槍，站在她的軍隊前發表振奮人心的演說；他看著羅斯瑪麗把她價值不斐的大衣送給軍裡的年輕小夥子，她像母親般撫著他們的額頭，讓他們在遠離不列顛島的歐洲大陸上感受故鄉的海風和溫暖，她溫柔的微笑猶如拉斐爾筆下的聖母瑪麗亞，年輕的小夥子揪著她的大衣安然入睡。<br/>他不屑地想不列顛的男人都是沒斷奶的大男孩，在訓練阿爾弗烈德時基爾伯特有更深刻的感受，羅斯瑪麗沒有鞭察那名男孩成長，她更沒有給予新大陸的少年任何的軍事訓練，她只是一名失敗的母親。<br/>基爾伯特聽著她絕望而哀慟的嘶叫，他躲在掩蓋物後用望遠鏡監視著英格蘭人，她的長髮散開了，她的臉上和身上也沾著泥巴，羅斯瑪麗躲在紅髮男人為她製造的避難所裡嚎啕大哭。年輕的母親的泣聲刺痛著他的胸口，雨下過不停，這場大雨猶如上蒼為羅斯瑪麗舉辦的葬體，她顫抖著把她死去的新英格蘭放進棺木，牧師灑下一把土，豪雨和濕泥隔絕了年輕的母親和她的兒子。</p>
<p>雨聲和女人竭力的嘶泣從此反覆地出現在他的夢中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>TBC<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
<p>#1 The 'Hampton Court Beauties'：這是一系列的美人肖象畫，全由彼得‧萊利於1660年代早期至中期創作，早年收藏於溫莎堡，因此這系列又被稱為'Windsor Beauties'，目前已移至漢普敦宮。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>